


Worship

by TableTennis



Series: Consensual Hypnosis and Sex Make for a Lovely Time [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Cock slut sanji, Consensual, Established Relationship, Hypnotism, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableTennis/pseuds/TableTennis
Summary: As suggested, the tables are flipped and now Zoro has the upper hand. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey look i actually wrote another one

“I thought of what to do.”

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Sanji said without even looking up from the counter.

“What, think of something?” Zoro said.

“The thinking thing in general.” Sanji glanced up, grinning, to see Zoro’s scowling face. “Kidding. Thought of what to do for… ?”

“A suggestion,” Zoro said. “Since we mentioned reversing the situation—”

“It’s been weeks and you only just thought of something?” Sanji interrupted. “And _one_ thing, at that?”

“Shut up, a little goes a long way!” Zoro folded his arms. “Besides, I was kinda pissed about last week—”

“I said sorry, and we fixed it right after that!” Sanji exclaimed, ears flushing in guilt. During an argument at dinner, he had let slip a sarcastic comment about being able to submit complaints to the kitchen on scraps of paper, at which Zoro had gone strangely red and his breathing had gone strangely funny; it had unfortunately taken Sanji a few minutes to notice, by which time the others had already started asking Zoro if he was feeling well. Zoro had escaped and Sanji had found him in the bathroom; after taking care of the issue, Sanji had put him in a trance again and made sure he knew that the suggestions would only affect him when they were alone.

“And the _good_ thing is,” Sanji continued, “now we know better for the future.”

“Right, for this,” Zoro said, gesturing to him with a piece of paper, full of scribbles and crossing-outs. Sanji tried to peek at what it said only for Zoro to hide it behind his back.

“Did you write out an entire script?” Sanji said curiously.

“Well—yeah, I’m not good at memorizing speeches or anything,” Zoro muttered.

Sanji grinned. “You aren’t going to get me back for last week, are you? You love me too much to do that.”

“Well, maybe not _that_ much…”

“Don’t you fucking—”

“Kidding.” Zoro skimmed the paper. “Yeah, I’ve got it here. Only when we’re alone, and you can say no if you need to.”

“See, we’re both learning from our mistakes. I can only assume you want to top for this?”

“Uh…” Zoro gave it a moment’s thought. “Yeah. Maybe not tonight.”

Sanji came around the counter and leaned against the other side. “You should know we won’t be lucky enough to have a hotel like last time,” he said, a touch more serious. “I can’t possibly ask Nami- _san_ for the money again, considering my debt, even if we _did_ chance upon a nice island…”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Zoro smirked sideways at him. “Bet I can keep you gagged.”

Sanji’s eyes widened and he turned away, ears burning.

“Oh? You like that, huh?”

“Shut your mouth. I’m ready when you are, so when are we doing this?”

“Tonight? Aquarium bar?”

“Meet you there, then. Get out of my kitchen.”

“Two bottles of booze with dinner.”

“Fuck you.”

* * *

Sanji glanced over when the door to the aquarium bar opened and Zoro shuffled in, holding his paper. He came over and sat by Sanji, holding his script just out of sight.

“How’d you come up with something all on your own?” Sanji said at last, a teasing grin tugging his lips.

Zoro hunched his shoulders. “Found some books in a weird store,” he said. “Borrowed them for a bit and put together some stuff. And, y’know… remembering how _you_ talked when you did it.”

“I’m so glad I can be your teacher. Will you call me Sanji- _san?_ Sanji- _senpai?”_

“I think I’ll stick with ‘asshole.’”

Sanji leaned over and kissed Zoro, pressing his lips to his cheek. “I do have one request,” he said.

“What’s that?”

“When you’re done, put me to sleep and carry me to bed.”

Zoro frowned. “Sure, but it’s not like you’ll remember that.”

“Knowing it happened is enough for me, Zoro- _kun_.”

“Okay, whatever.”

“And I demand that you treat me like a prince.”

“You sure that’s not ‘princess?’”

“Not _today_ —”

“What?”

“Anyway, let’s start.” Sanji settled back on the seats and looked at Zoro expectantly.

“Okay.” Zoro brought up his paper, looking at it for reference. “Comfortable?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Look up with your eyes, pick a spot on the ceiling, and focus on it. I’ll start counting down. On odd numbers, close your eyes, and on even ones, open them.” Zoro glanced at Sanji again and saw him waiting, eyes fixed on the ceiling. “Even when your eyes are closed, imagine you’re still looking at that spot and keep your eyes on it. If you reach a point where it’s much more comfortable to just leave them closed, you can do that, whenever you feel like it. Ready?”

“Sure.”

“One… close your eyes, and keep them in position.”

Sanji shut his eyes.

“Two… open them, slowly.” Zoro carefully propped the paper against the aquarium’s glass so he wouldn’t have to hold it. Sanji’s eyes were open now, still gazing at the spot he’d picked.

“Three… closing your eyes now… noticing how comfortable it feels to let them rest.”

Sanji did so, remembering to keep his eyes fixed even as his eyelids shut.

“Four… slowly opening them, gazing at that spot. …Five… closing down easily and slowly, listening to my voice…”

By this point Sanji was far more comfortable when his eyes were shut, but damned if he would give in so soon.

“Six… slowly open.”

On the other hand, Sanji pondered as he opened his eyes again, this was more tiring than expected.

“Seven…” Zoro watched Sanji curiously as Sanji almost immediately closed his eyes, expecting it. “Closing down… your eyelids will begin to feel very tired and heavy. And…” He glanced at the paper, checking his place. “Eight… slowly open.”

It was clearly becoming a struggle for Sanji to open his eyes, let alone continue to focus on the ceiling. His vision blurred with the effort, stubborn as he was.

“Nine,” Zoro said, and he’d barely finished saying the number when Sanji’s eyes fell shut again. “Comfortable… heavy… relaxed.”

Sanji sighed, barely noticing Zoro lingered longer before saying the next number.

“Ten… slowly open them… focus on that spot.”

Sanji reluctantly opened his eyes, squinting upwards. Zoro glanced at the paper again.

“Ele—” Sanji’s eyes fell shut— “ven… heavier and heavier with each number. More and more relaxed as your eyes become more and more tired.”

Sanji took in a deep breath, quite comfortable, and waited.

“Twelve… open them slowly… focus on that spot.”

Sanji determinedly opened his eyes again, but his eyelids flickered as he stared upwards.

“Thirteen.” Sanji’s head swayed a little on this number as his eyes shut again. “Every time you open them, it becomes more and more difficult… heavier and heavier.”

Zoro watched Sanji for a moment and was tempted to kiss his sleeping face, or stroke his hair, but he was sure it would disturb him in his state and so let him be.

“Fourteen… feel how heavy your eyelids are as you open them.”

Sanji opened his eyes slowly, almost looking confused like someone who’d been abruptly woken in the middle of the night.

“Fifteen… close them. They’re becoming heavier and heavier, more and more tired with each number. That’s good. You can let yourself keep them closed as it becomes more and more comfortable.”

Sanji twitched even as his eyelids dropped again. Let himself keep them closed? No way, not so soon.

“Sixteen… open… so heavy… so tired.”

Sanji made a face as he opened his eyes again, so slowly, as if someone were trying to force them closed at the same time. Sure, he had said “not so soon” to himself, but that was so long ago, wasn’t it?

“Seventeen… eyes closed… so comfortable, and so relaxed.” Zoro grabbed the paper as it started to fall and decided to hold it after all. “As you listen to my voice, your eyelids are becoming heavier and heavier, more and more relaxed. Heavy with each number.”

He waited a moment before saying, “Eighteen… the heaviness is increasing as you open them.”

Here, Sanji had barely opened his eyes when he finally gave up and let them shut again.

“Nineteen… eyes closed, heavier and heavier, so heavy, so tired, so relaxed. Good.”

Sanji’s head swayed again, but stayed upright.

“Twenty… open.”

Sanji didn’t move. Zoro waved a hand in front of his face, checking him, before looking at the paper again.

“Your eyes are closed,” Zoro said, “and I want you to keep listening to my voice as you continue relaxing. You can keep thinking whatever you want to, but you don’t have to, and as you listen to me, it’s okay to let thoughts float away entirely.”

Sanji took in a deep breath again, listening. He was sure he could open his eyes, stand, and walk away at any time. He just didn’t want to.

“Take a deep breath… let it out.”

Sanji did so.

“Get your legs up on the seats. Turn yourself so you face away from me, and lean back slowly. Let me guide you down.”

Sanji slowly lifted his legs and turned himself, laying them out and leaning back expectantly. Zoro got him and lowered his head into his lap.

“Comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Sanji murmured, eyes still shut.

“Relax…” Zoro checked the paper. “I wonder if you can remember… how it feels when you’re so completely relaxed that you lose awareness of your body, or what it’s like when you’re so comfortable and warm that you can sink right down, down into the comfort. Or when you listen so intently to what someone is saying, how everything else seems to melt away… and as you listen to my voice now, I’m sure you can imagine that, how it feels when all your tension melts away as you sink right into comfort.”

He felt Sanji’s head become heavier in his lap. “Don’t lose awareness of your body just yet… for now, relax and and enjoy this.”

“Mm,” Sanji murmured.

“Imagine your safest and most relaxing place, as you listen to my voice. It’s warm here, right? You can really relax all you want here… now, find a comfortable place to sit down, where you can rest easily. You’re safe and secure… safe to relax completely… and no matter how deep you go… my voice will go with you.”

Sanji vaguely wondered if he was in a trance yet and decided to let the thought go.

“Let your tensions melt away from you…” Zoro was careful not to rustle the paper as he checked it again. “And let’s help you relax more. Imagine a small orb of relaxing energy, however you want that to look, hovering above your head. In a moment, this orb will… uh… move down, down, throughout your body, and every muscle it touches will instantly become twice as relaxed… limp, and loose.”

Sanji sighed at this pleasant thought.

“Relax… the orb is moving down now, slowly moving deeper, deeper, and deeper through your scalp… deep, deep, down, down to the base of your brain… relaxing you completely.”

Sanji’s head sank into Zoro’s legs.

“You can feel the relaxing energy soaking around the sides of your head as it sinks deep, deep inside your ears… but no matter how deeply relaxed you are, you will always be able to hear my voice, right there with you. Now you can feel the energy gently soaking into your eyes, and eyelids… maybe it feels warm… take a moment to let your eyes relax, every tiny muscle in and around them… good. Your forehead eases… your eyes are just resting in their sockets… so easy… so relaxed.”

As what little tension remained in Sanji’s forehead and eyes left, the paper slipped from Zoro’s grasp, fluttering far away on the floor. He glanced between Sanji and the paper, panicking, and realized he shouldn’t move from there lest he risk waking Sanji up and having to redo the whole thing.

“Okay,” he said, trying to remember what came next. “The energy… continues down through your face, and into your jaw, deep inside your bones.” He took a deep breath as Sanji’s mouth parted. “Let your jaw hang limp and loose… you’re doing well.”

Sanji’s mouth hung open as much as it could with him lying down.

“Relaxing energy spreads into your neck muscles… you worked hard to keep your head up earlier, so they must be tired. You can let them relax now as the feeling spreads into your shoulders. Let them drop a little more with every breath…”

Zoro decided he was fine without the paper, having read over it so many times earlier, and continued as Sanji sighed deeply.

“Continue relaxing more and more as the feeling spreads deeper, and deeper… deeper, and deeper into relaxation and trance… feel relaxing energy spread into your arms, slowly now. They’re very heavy, becoming heavier and heavier… looser and more limp… like a handful of rubber bands. Let yourself enjoy it, relaxing more and more.”

Sanji’s arms were quite still and limp, like a rag doll, and he could barely think.

“Let yourself relax… feel that relaxing energy from your shoulders flow all the way through your back, and chest, and stomach… going deeper, and deeper.” Sanji sank into the cushions as Zoro scratched his head, thinking, and continued, “Good. You’re going deeper and deeper… into a trance. You don’t even have to try, it’s so easy to just relax and let it happen. Just like going to sleep… trying makes it harder… you just need to let go, let yourself go deeper, and deeper, relaxing deeper, and deeper.”

Sanji couldn’t remember where he was, he had become confused between the aquarium bar and the pleasant place he had imagined, but trying to figure it out was too much effort and the confusion floated away.

“Imagine… that you’ve been running for hours, or days. Your legs must be so tired, so tired that all you want to do is rest. You can rest now… let relaxing energy spread through your legs, relax and let go… tired… heavy… going deeper, deeper…”

Sanji’s head tilted so he faced Zoro’s stomach, eyes glued shut and unable to move on his own. Zoro moved aside a few strands of blonde hair, trying to remember what came next, before it came to mind and he went on.

“You’re doing well,” he said. “Relaxing was very easy… and now we’re going to go deeper into a trance. I’ll help you in a moment. Imagine you’re at the top of a spiral staircase… and start walking down, slowly, easily… every step takes you deeper into your trance… the deeper you go into your trance, the more relaxed you become… the more relaxed you become, the deeper into trance you go. Walk down, down… slowly… going deeper…”

Some drool dripped from Sanji’s mouth onto Zoro’s pants, to his annoyance, but he let it be. He was even more annoyed when he glanced at Sanji’s pants and found them untented, unlike his had been during his first trance. However, with a deep breath, he didn’t let such a silly thing get to him and continued talking.

“Stop walking… hold the handrail if you need to,” he said. In Sanji’s mind’s eye, he saw himself pause, sleepy, maybe halfway down the stairs. “You have ten steps left…” And Sanji found this to be true as he looked down at the steps. “Step as I count them for you. I’ll count down from ten… starting… now. Ten… going deeper…”

Sanji went down the staircase again, slow and drowsy.

“Every number takes you even deeper into your trance… going farther down deepens your trance… spiraling down, deep, down… nine.”

Zoro played with Sanji’s hair a moment, vaguely wondering how he kept it so sleek even when they would spend weeks without seeing an island.

“Eight… deeper and deeper… seven… comfortable… it’s so easy, because it just happens on its own when you relax… six… deeper, but still hearing my voice… good.”

Zoro carefully wiped Sanji’s mouth, drying his fingers on Sanji’s shirt.

“Five… relaxing so easily… going deeper and deeper into your trance… four… deeper… deeper… more and more relaxed… three… you’re near the bottom, drifting deeper and deeper… your mind is more and more open now. That’s good. You’re deeply relaxed.”

Sanji never noticed how Zoro watched him with fondness, a smile playing about his lips before he went on.

“Two… you’re almost there… when you reach the bottom, you can step off the stairs so easily, and the moment you do, you’ll fall even deeper… and… one… at the bottom… you can step off the stairs now, and as you do, you become ten times as relaxed, going ten times as deeper into your trance… good.”

In Sanji’s mind he stood at the bottom of the stairs, half-asleep, relaxed and feeling so good. In the aquarium bar he remained limp and heavy on the seats, breathing slowly and deeply.

There was just one more step, Zoro knew, and he only did this because of how much Sanji had resisted in the first parts of induction.

“You’re at the bottom of those stairs… you see a bed in front of you, so soft you could disappear into it… if you climb onto this bed, you will instantly fall into a deep, deep sleep…” Zoro paused. “But not the kind of sleep you have at night… it’s a special kind of sleep. A deep, deep, hypnotic sleep.”

Sanji saw this bed, soft and perfect and right there. Zoro was uncertain without reading off of the paper, but since he was almost finished, he plowed on.

“Climb up on the bed now… let yourself sink deeper and deeper into it…”

Sanji did this, slowly, and felt himself sinking into the down.

“As you sink, you fall into a deep, deep… _sleep_ . The kind of sleep where you can dream… a hypnotic sleep where you can dream you’re standing in front of a comfortable bed. As you climb on this bed, you fall into a deep, deep… _sleep_.”

Zoro didn’t sound like he was doing too bad, while Sanji was befuddled but still drowsy, even in his mind’s eye.

“The kind of sleep where you can dream,” Zoro repeated. “Dream that you’re going deeper and deeper… deeper and deeper… to _sleep_ . A kind of sleep where you can still hear my voice… a wonderfully relaxing sleep… where you can dream that you’re hearing me speak… and listening to everything I tell you… even as you enter a deep, deep… _sleep_.”

Sanji saw nothing, not in the aquarium, not in his mind’s eye, as he vanished into a deep trance. Zoro was tempted to leave him there and take a nap himself, and he was seriously considering it when he remembered the whole point of what they were doing.

“Let my voice bury itself into your subconscious,” he said slowly. “You’re so very relaxed right now… and you know every suggestion you hear, open as your subconscious is… will only ever have an effect when we’re alone.”

He paused, letting Sanji breathe deeply.

“When you hear me say the words… ‘Spiral stairs…’ I’m sure you can return very easily, with no effort, to this deep, deep trance…”

He watched Sanji a moment again, gazing at his peaceful face.

“I think… if you hear me snap my fingers… you will become highly sugg—suggestible, just like you are now… but you will surely think every suggestion you hear was your own thought and idea… all the while staying awake and aware.”

Another pause. “I also think… snapping my fingers a second time… will bring your state back to normal, and undo every suggestion given… during that time.”

As Sanji breathed slowly, Zoro’s words sinking into his mind, Zoro thought to how one of the suspicious books he had skimmed had noted it was good to use words such as “think,” and “you know,” rather than giving outright orders, in order to increase their effectiveness.

“I’m sure… that any suggestion you’re given, whether here or when you are awake… will be easy to resist if you don’t like it at all.”

Sanji began drooling again. Zoro wiped it away and dried his fingers in Sanji’s hair.

“It’s time to sleep,” he said at last. “A real sleep… the kind you have at night. Even if you don’t remember what I’ve told you… your subconscious will remember for you, and you don’t have to think about it. I’m going to count down from five now… and at one, you’ll fall asleep, your subconscious and your conscious.”

Zoro looked Sanji up and down before beginning. “Five… falling asleep, slowly… four… still so relaxed…”

Sanji sighed. Zoro played with his hair for a moment again before going on.

“Three… you feel so good in every way, sinking into a good night’s sleep…”

Zoro’s voice was very distant.

“Two… almost there… deeper, deeper into sleep…”

Sanji felt himself drifting away, his mind shutting down.

“And… one. Relaxed… calm… and going into a good, deep, sleep.”

Zoro let out a relieved breath, pleased he had been able to do it. He gently lifted Sanji’s head from his lap, scooted out, rested it on the cushion, and stood, stretching. He scooped Sanji up from the couch bridal-style and carried him to the door, opening it with his foot and heading for the men’s quarters, where everyone else was already fast asleep.

* * *

“So… you feeling okay?” Zoro said. He was the last one in the kitchen besides Sanji, who smiled.

“Great,” he said, starting on dishes. “Come help me with these.”

“Guess you don’t remember what happened?” Zoro said, standing and coming to the sink, waiting.

“Not at all.” It was clear Sanji had already tried to think back. “My hair did feel a little sticky, though… well, anyway, you didn’t forget the important stuff, right?”

“Saying no and ‘only when we’re alone?’ Yeah, I did that,” Zoro said with a nod. “I mean, I did give one trigger for you to go back under, just in case, but…”

“We should try it out first, hm? Speaking of which, I’m ready when you are.”

“Eager bastard.” Zoro took the first plate handed to him and started drying. “I dunno. Tomorrow night?”

“Sure. Be careful with that!”

* * *

They’d decided to meet in the crow’s nest, which was where Sanji found Zoro, waiting on the bench. It was already dark out, but Zoro had borrowed a lamp from the library to give them a little more light than the moon did. Zoro had already thought of what to tell Sanji, and was looking forward to it.

“Not gonna strip yet?” Sanji said curiously, glancing at Zoro. “What, should I keep my pants on too?”

“If you want,” Zoro said with a shrug. “I mean, you’ll have to take them off eventually…”

Sanji decided to leave them on as if to challenge Zoro to take him. “Not tying _me_ up, huh?” he asked, grinning.

“No need,” Zoro said. He grinned right back and snapped his fingers.

Sanji frowned as something came over him. “Did you just… do something?”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Yeah,” Sanji agreed absently, the thought leaving him. “Are we gonna do this, or are we gonna hang around talking?”

“Speaking of talking, we should both keep our voices down,” Zoro said. “Nothing above a normal tone, so the others don’t hear us.”

“I _know_ that, stupid, this isn’t the first time we’ve done it on the ship,” Sanji snapped.

“And I _know_ you can’t wait to start, so just come over here already.”

Sanji grumbled something, moving forward and straddling Zoro. They began to kiss, and soon Sanji started grinding on him; Zoro lifted his hips in response, but pulled away almost as soon as they started to become hard.

“Hey,” Sanji said indignantly.

“You can’t spend too long doing just this,” Zoro said. “Not with your fucking insatiable love for my dick, right?”

Sanji’s eyes darted down to Zoro’s crotch.

“I know how much you want it,” Zoro whispered. “You need to touch it, to suck on it, to feel it deep in your ass… I bet you’re getting horny just thinking about it, huh?”

Sanji bit back a groan, keeping his voice down as he stiffened in his pants. “Is it that obvious?” he whispered.

“Of course it is, you’re always such a little dick whore,” Zoro said, leaning in to speak into Sanji’s ear, and Sanji groaned again, voice strained.

“I don’t think you’ll even be able to come until you feel me come into you, with that dick you love _so_ much, right?”

“Fuck you,” Sanji moaned. How did Zoro know just what he was feeling?

Zoro grinned again. “You know it’s true. You also know you can’t touch it yet, right?”

Sanji’s hands froze on their way to Zoro’s crotch, having been ready to palm the bulge. “Right,” he murmured.

“It’s too good for you. Don’t you need to beg just to be able to touch it this way?” Zoro spread his legs on the bench teasingly.

Sanji lowered himself to the floor, staring at Zoro’s crotch hungrily, and bowed his head. “Please,” he whispered. “Please, let me touch it… let me take it all in my mouth, I _need_ it—Zoro, please, give me your cock…”

He didn’t lift his head again until Zoro said, “Good. You can touch it now.”

Sanji’s head snapped up and his hands went for Zoro’s crotch; he and Zoro moaned, voices controlled, as he kneaded the bulge, his own cock twitching in his pants.

“That’s enough,” Zoro said, and Sanji moved his hands back again, disappointed. “You’re not satisfied with just that, are you? I can see it on your face. You want me to fuck your mouth so badly, to make you choke on it… that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Sanji moaned, drool quickly spilling from his mouth as his cock wet his pants. His face was flushed with arousal, hope filling lusty eyes as he stared up at Zoro.

Zoro had to bite back a groan at the sight of Sanji and said, “Not yet. You haven’t earned it.” Ignoring the disappointed whine, he said, “Take off your pants.”

Sanji quickly did so, revealing his erection, and Zoro stood and took off his own pants, sitting back down again. Sanji stared longingly at Zoro’s cock, nearly fully erect.

“You’re not allowed to touch yet,” Zoro whispered. He leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube from their box and put it next to Sanji. “But just seeing it makes you want to jack off, right? Do it, do it while thinking of my cock and how much you want it inside your mouth, inside your ass, coming into every part of you…”

Sanji let out another strangled moan and poured lube onto his hand, frantically jerking himself off while staring at Zoro’s cock, lust in every movement and expression and drooling all over himself. Zoro groaned softly at the sight, his cock stiffening, and the sight of _that_ only helped Sanji along.

“You can stop,” Zoro said, and Sanji’s hand stuttered to a halt. “You can’t help yourself anymore, right? Come over here and suck on it. Show me how much you _worship_ my dick.”

Sanji covered his mouth to stifle his moan and let his hand drop as he crawled forward and gratefully took Zoro into his mouth, choking on his cock every time he bobbed his head, trying to take as much of it in his mouth as he could. Zoro bit his hand to muffle his groans as Sanji lightly squeezed his scrotum while bobbing his head, and then sucked and licked again and again.

“God, you just can’t get enough of my dick,” Zoro whispered. Sanji moaned around him and the vibrations did wonderful things as Zoro’s cock wet again. Sanji eagerly drank the fluid, eyes nearly rolling in pleasure.

“But you need to stop now,” Zoro got out. “I know you aren’t satisfied yet.”

Sanji pulled back with a gasp, drool still spilling from swollen lips. He was a sight to behold.

“Tell me you want it,” Zoro whispered, finally getting off the bench. He kissed Sanji’s cheek. “I know you need it in your ass. Tell me.”

“I… want you to fuck me,” Sanji whispered, pre-come spilling down his cock. He struggled to swallow his saliva. “I want you to fuck me… come in me, please, I want it so bad…”

“Just seeing it makes you even more horny, right?” Zoro said. Sanji’s eyes went to his cock again and he bit his lip, gulping as his hands trembled.

“You need to show me where you want it,” Zoro said. Sanji lay on his back and spread his legs, using his hands to pull apart his cheeks, eagerly displaying his hole. Zoro bit back another groan.

“I’m going in,” Zoro said, moving forward and positioning himself. Sanji trembled in anticipation. “Get ready.”

Zoro poured some lube onto his hand and slicked his cock with it, rubbing some on Sanji’s muscles just in case, before thrusting in gently. Sanji’s lustful moan was stifled by his fist quickly shoved in his mouth as he determinedly kept quiet.

Zoro thrust in and out; Sanji’s legs hooked around him as he shook, broken, stifled whimpers spilling from him.

“You’re so hot,” Zoro whispered, his own voice strangled. “You’re so turned on you can hardly stand it, aren’t you?”

Sanji’s face bloomed red with arousal and the struggle to keep his volume under control. Zoro thrust into him over and over.

“Can you feel my dick rubbing your insides?” Zoro whispered. “It turns you on like nothing else, doesn’t it? But you can’t come until I come into you, remember?”

Sanji whimpered, tears filling his eyes as irresistible pleasure shot through him in waves every second, building hotter and higher—

“P—Please—come in me,” he gasped out. “Come in me—”

Zoro grit his teeth as he groaned with his climax, shooting hot fluid deep inside Sanji, who barely managed to keep his voice controlled as he, too, came, semen splattering him. Zoro slumped over Sanji in exhaustion, and Sanji likewise slipped away for a minute.

When Zoro came to, and found Sanji just coming back to reality, he pulled out slowly and remembered to snap his fingers again. He helped Sanji stand and they grabbed towels to clean themselves off.

“Wanna go get into the bath?” Zoro suggested. “I’m pretty tired.”

“Sure,” Sanji agreed sleepily. He paused and frowned. “Hey, wait a minute…”

Zoro grabbed his pants, put them on, and headed for the entrance. “I’ll get it ready if you want.”

“Get the fuck back here! That was _so_ unfair!”

“You never said no! Are you saying you didn’t like it?!”

“I’m not saying I—” Sanji’s ears burned red as he followed Zoro out to the deck. “You’re a bastard is all. That was sneaky.”

Zoro grinned. “Well, considering I still can’t come without your stupid _permission_ , it seemed fair.”

“We can change that later, if you want.”

“Sure. Are your legs tired? Want me to carry you?”

“I can _walk!”_


End file.
